


TOMB RAIDER

by Jackieshalom02



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "Here comes trouble."(The Mummy 1999.)Rick O'Connell x fem!oc x Everlyn CarnahanThe Mummy - The mummy ReturnsPolyamory slowburn.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell/Original Female Character(s), Evy Carnahan O'connell/Original Female Character(s), Rick O'Connell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

**There were many different names for the job she did, many vile, disgusting and** _**truthful** _ **names, that perhaps, some time ago, might of hurt her feelings, back when she was young and adventurous instead of passive and** _**dangerous** _ **. Such names that were usually spat through gritted teeth, hissing about how she was defiling such sacred places of rest, messing with things that** _**shouldn't** _ **be messed with.**

**The sands of time that were slowly running out, each grinded up little piece of rock clogging away at her lungs and throat that left her** _**clawing** _ **for breath, bloody lines stretched across her neck like fine jewelry. The ever-living threat of death, haunting and dark and** _**beautiful** _ **, waiting with a patient hand for when her luck would finally run out. And of course, the '** _**magic** _ **' that lived some years ago, thay still clung to the walls of the sacred places she'd hunt in, awaiting for the perfect prey to drain them of their life force and bring its destruction to the world that was no longer** _**theirs** _ **.**

**Jaime** **Carter could see where they were coming from, truly, she could, having been on the receiving end of booby traps, vengeful locals and fierce protectors of such ancient places far too many times to count. However, what she found quite ironic, is that the same people that would scoff and scorn her occupation, were the same people that paid handsomely for museums that showcased such artifacts, seemingly forgetting, or most likely ignoring, how they got there.**

**Of course she hadn't always been a grave robber, or a, the term she preferred,** _**tomb raider.** _ **She'd been a normal girl, helping to raise her siblings while also having an affinity for the slight of hand, the slight of hand being that she could rob you blind and by the time you'd of noticed, you'd already be standing naked in the street, the girl robbing you of your valuables and** _**decency** _ **. And really, it was only a matter of time before she moved on to bigger and more expensive things.**

**So when she'd been offered that chance of freedom by an older gentleman who was becoming too old to continue his own raiding, she'd grasped it with greedy and shaking hands. He'd taught her how to check for traps, how to fight, how to lie, to read and write and all of that jazz until she became one of the best. And, once he was sure that she'd been ready, he retired and just let her carry on his legacy, content to bathe in the profits of her adventurous.**

**And eventually, after years of travelling place to place, building a reputation and quite the fortune for her family back home, did she finally set her sights on Egypt, which is where she met Dr. Bey, a stern faced man with suspicious eyes and a snarling voice, who'd pay begrudgingly for whatever treasure she would find, somewhat content with the respect the girl showed towards them.**

**But, in all honesty, Jaime didn't care about that man who'd snatch the object from her hands while muttering insults under his breath all the while, and she didn't have a particular fondness for his museum either, considering she'd get more money elsewhere and they both knew it too. No, the reason Jaime continued doing business with the man, was because of his frazzled Liberian who always blushed such a pretty pink whenever the tomb raider would stroll in.**

**What could she say?** **She was** **always a sucker for** **treasure** **.** **And w** **hat some** **people forgot was that** **treasure** **wasn't always** **glitter** **and gold.**

**○**

**☆**

**○** ****

_**"WOMEN SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH GUNS."** _ ****

_**"WHO SAID I WAS PLAYING?"** _ ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You couldn't afford me."

**The sun truly was an unforgiving bastard, Jaime Carter thought, as she walked through the blaring heat, sweat dribbling down her forehead** **and** **gathering at the** **back** **of her neck, turning the dark strands of hair** **that** **clung** **there** **damp and** **unpleasant** **as she strolled along.** Her scarred hand placed over her belt, which on one side, held a sack concealing some sort of ancient looking candle, and on the other, her pistol, locked and ready, and that was the side her hands hovered over.

In all honesty, the candle probably wouldn't sell for that much, in fact it was hardly worth the effort she'd gone through to obtain it, but it had been the only thing she was willing to take. She wasn't _exactly_ a superstitious person, well, she at least had a healthy scepticism, but she knew that certain buildings give off a certain feelings, a certain _warning_ that it wasn't done with it hold on the earth yet. And those were usually the ruins she tended to avoid.

Usually because they were the ones filled with the most traps too, so she'd simply grabbed the first thing she could see and bolted.

Which of course lead her to where she was now, strutting along towards the museum of antiques and looking straight ahead, her eyes cold and calculated and most of all intimidating, ignoring the judgemental looks she was getting from both men and women alike. Though, she couldn't help but idly wonder if it were from her appearance, her various weapons strapped to all sort of places, or the most likely option, her **reputation**.

Walking past the large, beige statues standing guard at the entrance ominously, she couldn't help but sigh the moment she stepped inside, the shade hitting her pleasantly and cooling over her flushed skin, and she only allowed herself a few moments of enjoyment before she was on the move once more, hand moving away from her weapon, more at ease in the familar place as she stalked towards her destination.

The library in the museum was large and vast and most of all _beautiful_ , always stacked neatly and filled to the brim with books and encyclopedias and scrolls that in turn, were filled with stories and scriptures and myths, written in different languages, such as hieroglyphs which Jamie had a hard time saying never mind reading, all those sort of things.

But, most importantly, the library was usually _quiet_ and practically deserted at most times, which is exactly what she preferred.

However, the second she set foot into the room, her bright eyes instantly zeroed in on a familiar swaying librarian named Evelyn Carnahan, a notoriously clumsy woman who'd worked for Dr. Bey for a large amount of time, and who was currently standing on the tips of her toes on an unsteady looking chair, holding in between her delicate fingers a very expensive vase, and Jaime _knew_ it was expensive because _she_ was the one who'd sold it, which she was trying to push atop a shelf.

The tomb raider opened her mouth to her, moving close enough that she could touch, only for the chair underneath the librarian to give out, and send the curly haired woman flying. Jamie just managed to lunge forward in time, reflexes sharp and on point as ever as she wrapped a toned arm around her waist, pulling her into her side to steady her, and quickly jerking her free arm to the left, catching the top of the vase with her strong grip as it hovered a few centimetres off the ground.

The space around them filled with a tense silence, the earth practically standing still with bated breaths as Evelyn continuing to suck in greedy gulps of air, her eyes blown wide and glasses hanging dangerous low on her button nose as she clutched the beige shirt of her saviour, unintentionally feeling up the toned muscles of their arms, until of course, their raspy voice filled her ears, bringing her attention away from what would of been another great mess indeed.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to the familar cat-like green eyes of Ms. Carter and forgot herself for a few moments, focusing on the beauty in those shining and familar orbs and the fact that they'd saved her as she smiled almost dreamily. "Better now that you're here..." Before reality came crashing down like a bucket of ice cold water and she remembered who she was, where she was and most importantly, _who_ she was with.

"I mean because of the save! Obviously. Good show!"

Evelyn quickly pulled herself out of Jamie's gentle grip and stumbled away from her slightly, instantly moving her hands to her hair to flatten down the wild strands, trying to give off an aloof air about her but _knowing_ that she wasn't getting the desired effect as the tomb raider tried, and **failed** to conceal her chuckle. Jamie then handed over the vase with a smirk curling over her plump lips at the librarians bashful and somewhat flushed look as she took it carefully, small hands clenched tightly around it lest it slip between her fingers once more.

"You always seem to catch me at the most embarrassing times."

Everyln murmured, looking up at her from underneath her long lashes before she walked away, setting the vase on a close by table, making sure it was _firmly_ in the middle of it as she moved over to one of the tables where a couple of books that she'd been reading through were sprawled across the space, quickly begining to sort through them in an effort to look flushed and put together, her cheeks stained a dark and frustrating pink.

"Would you of rather hit the floor?" Jamie asked, quirking a dark brow, amusement shining in her eyes as she followed after her, leaning her shoulder against the wall just in front of her and finding it amusing the way the pretty librarian avoided her gaze, as if that would somehow make her disappear from view.

"Oh you know that isn't what I mean." Everyln muttered once again, huffing under her breath as the stacking of the books ended much too quickly for her liking, meaning she could no longer act busy to keep herself from doing or saying something that would add more to her embarrassment, and unfortunately, forcing her to meet the taller (but not by much!) womans eyes with her own.

"But thankyou all the same, I very much doubt Dr. Bey would of been happy with another one of my catastrophes." She said gratefully, though the last part was whispered more to herself than anyone, but Jaime just managed to catch it, a long time of listening for the quiet creaks and groans of crypt's traps having made her hearing impeccable.

"Just a manner of right time and right place I suppose, are you alright?" The short-haired woman asked, stepping closer until her hip bumped the corner of the table as she ducked her head to catch Evelyns gaze earnestly, the both of them choosing to ignore the librarians blush as she did so.

"Except from being mortified I'm perfectly fine, it's just my pride that seems to be harmed."

"There's nothing to be mortified about Ms. Carnahan, there's been plenty of times that I've clumsy, the only difference is I don't have anyone to witness it, apart from a few skeletons of course." Jaime said with an easy-going smirk, shrugging her shoulders and causing her shirt to slip slightly, and Evelyn just got a peek of the bruised skin before she moved the limb out of her line of vision.

"How many times must I insist that you just call me Evelyn."

"At least once more, Ms. Carnahan." She said softly, and there was something in those light eyes that stopped Evelyn's complaints right in their tracks, felling a heat that spread over the back of her neck and butterflies began to flutter inside her stomach as she cleared her throat awkwardly, finding it strangely tight as she changed the subject. "So, are you...are you staying long?"

"I might stay a couple of days before I head back out again."

"Well, I'll- I mean _**we**_ will eagerly await your return."

The two shared a small, almost secret grin that was usually only reserved for the other, until they both startled away from each other at the sound of one of the large doors to the library slammed open and Dr. Bey stormed in with a face like thunder, breaking the soft moment as they moved away from each other, Evelyn busying herself with picking up the stacks of books while Jaime turned to look at the man, crossing her arms over her chest nonchalantly.

"Is there any need for such dramatics? I know you're excited to see me but-"

"I don't have time for your witty banter, nor am I paying you for it, so just show me what you've taken so you can leave me in peace." Dr. Bey snapped, huffing under his breath when she smirked at him cooling, murmuring a soft, "temper, temper," under her breath as she dug into the satchel by her side, the both of them being absorbed into the conversation at hand, arguing amongst each other about prices and such, all the while Evelyn stood with her head peeking out from over a shelf, a small smile fitting over her mouth as she looked at Jaime.

Until of course, the transition came to a close with Dr. Bey storming off, muttering insults under his breath all the while the tomb raider rolled her eyes so hard she feared they'd roll out of her skull, pulling her satchel back up around her shoulders, this time with the money she was _less_ than happy with, before she turned around, looking for a curly head of hair and finding her already staring up at her.

"Goodbye Ms. Carter."

"Goodbye Ms. Carnahan." She replied, her tone strangely consent, happy almost, because even if she didn't get the money she wanted, and the danger she'd put herself in was definitely _**not**_ worth it, any day she got to see Evelyn Carnahan was a _good_ day.  
_________________________________________________

Later on during the night, Jamie sat against the corner of the bar, shrouded and hidden in shadows around her with a table to herself, cradling a pint in her hand while leaning her arm against the wood, completely and utterly alone and unseen, just how she liked it. Content in just watching her fellow bar patrons make fools of themselves as she people-watched, finally able to wind down after a disastrous and down right stressful weekend of finding practically nothing but dust.

However, what she didn't expect as she took a gulp of her, quite frankly _disgusting_ drink, was for the door to the bar to open rather softly, and when her eyes lazily dragged over to the newcomers, for her to choke on her drink at the sight of Evelyn walking in, face set into an anxious grimace, arm in arm with a man that Jaime only _just_ recognised as the librarians brother.

Many turned to look over at the clean and fresh couple as they stumbled in, avoiding stepping on some drunken idiot who obviously couldn't handle his drink as well as he thought he could, and desperately searching overhead for someone, who, she had a sneaky suspicion might be her.

The tomb raider quickly gulped down the rest of her drink and stood up quickly, shoving people to the side to get to them, especially when she noticed the owner of the establishment, John, a rather scarred fellow who was large, intimidating and downright threatening talking to them, chest puffed up like some sort of ballon. But, in all honesty the man's only real crime was his prices.

She sidled up next to them, slipping her hand to curl around Everyln's arm who spun around with eyes like fire at being touched without her permission, before visibly deflating in relief when she noticed the familar face. "They're with me, John. Move along." She ordered, and at his gruff grunt and nodded began to pull the both of them along with a snarl on her face, a warning to the other occupants of the bar that they weren't to be hassled.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jamie hissed, bending down to whisper in the short librarians ear as she pulled them over to her table and slumped down in her previous seat, running a hand through her cropped hair as she gestured towards them to do the same, which they did, thankfully, after a moment of whispered arguing and hesitation.

"We have an offer for you." Jonathan said excitedly, leaning his arms against the table but quickly pulling them back with a disgusted grimace when he felt how sticky it was, his upper lip curling in horror as he grabbed a napkin from the inside of his pocket and began wiping down the sleeves of his jacket.

"What? What offer?"

"What do you know about Hamunaptra?" Evelyn asked softly, staring up at her with a certain vibrant twinkle in her eye that had Jamie's throat feeling particularly tight as she struggled to push the words out, the alcohol running through her veins probably not helping how tongue-tied she was in the _slightest._

"Except that it's a myth? Nothing."

"What if I told you that it wasn't a myth? I have reason to believe that it may of fine well existed!" Evelyn whispered, leaning closer and strangely, unlike her brother, uncaring of the stains that would no doubt marr her white shirt as she looked at the taller woman imploringly, leaning in closer as if they were in their own little world. Jaime didn't even _attempt_ to hide the sigh that slipped through her parted lips. "Miss Carnahan-"

As if reading her mind for what the tomb raider was about to say, Evelyn quickly grabbed the box from the back of her pocket, opened it, and then slapped down the map onto the table with a certain viciousness, uncaring of the way peoples heads had turned at the loud bang. "Just look!"

"Its a map?" Jamie asked carefully, leaning in closer to the table to look at it properly after a moment of exasperated hesitation, tracking her bright eyes across the parchment but refusing to lift a finger to touch it, after all, it practically looked like it would crumble at the slightest touch. The Liberian nodded her head rapidly, a small smile curling up her pretty features as she pushed a stray curl behind her hair, her excitement getting the best of her.

"Its _the_ map. Perhaps it looks a bit worse for wear but it's most definitely the map to the Hamunaptra!"

"Keep your voice _down_." The tomb raider quickly ordered, taking a glance around the stingy and smoky bar to make sure no one was listening in, especially after Evelyn's less than quiet announcement. She looked up at the woman's earnest face for any sign of deceit, and then let another sigh slip through her lips as she looked back at it slowly, a small frown crossing over her face as she gestured towards a rather large burn.

"What happened here?"

"Oh I...well Dr. Bey burned it." The liberation muttered sheepishly, cheeks blooming with a dark pink that was usually only reserved for her. Jamie quirked a brow, looking between the two with an indignant look on her tanned face, resisting the urge to slap a hand against her forehead in exasperation as she her out a disbelieving chuckle. "You're kidding? The most important part of the map and you've burned it?"

Evelyn visibly floundered for words, taking the map _back_ off the table and slipping it into her pocket for safety once more, managing to stutter out some form of excuse, but feeling as though the whole point of this visit had gotten very out of hand _indeed._ "Well yes, but Jonathan here assures me that he'll be able to get some answers about it, though he hasn't exactly alluded why."

"So, let me get this straight, you want to go off into what's pretty much the middle of the desert, searching for some sort of myth that _many_ people have actually died looking for with nothing but a map that's, as you put it, rather worse for wear?" Jaime stated slowly, almost mockingly slow as her eyes flickered to face to face for any sign of joke or hesitation but, unfortunately finding none.

Instead, they both nodded at her eagerly and she was quickly aware of the fact of how much the two actually looked like the other as she leant back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest cockily and quirking a dark brow towards them. "Let me list all the ways you're going to die."

"Oh come off it! We have a chance here! A real chance." Jonathan laughed, but shut up just as fast as she gave him a dangerous look. The tomb raider knew _exactly_ what happened to folks unprepared for these times of things, there had been countless times **_she'd_** almost lost her life on adventures like these with alot more going for them and not even half the amount of treasure.

Jaime leaned forward once again, though her eyes were firmly trained on Evelyn, trying to get through to her about just how _dangerous_ this whole idea was. "You're going there without protection, without safety, or anything of the sort to look for, once again, nothing but a myth. Do either of you even know how to use a gun?"

"I do!" Johnathan assured helpfully, and this time, Jaime did slap her hand against her forehead. "Okay, does someone **_capable_** know how to use a gun?"

It was silent for a few moments, the male Carnahan pulling a face of the upmost offence but not disagreeing to her pointed rudeness, while Evelyn had slowly pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it nervously as she looked up under her lashes at the tomb raider in front of them. "Well...that's what we were hoping you'd be for."

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better." She scoffed scornfully, rubbing the skin of her nose with her thumb and forefinger in complete disbelief. Is this what she really wanted? The Carnahan siblings death on her conscience?

"We'll pay you!"

"You couldn't afford me."

"You'd be a legend!"

"I'm already a legend." She snapped, glaring at the two for a few tense moments, jaw so tense her teeth were practically grinding themselves into dust as she considered them before she allowed her bright and observant eyes to flicker _sinfully_ slow across the room around them, taking in the leering and almost _hungry_ looks aimed towards both Carnahan siblings that they seemed blissfully unaware of.

The majority of the bar patrons were good people, some down on their luck and some just coming down for a friendly drink...but not all of them. Some would take one look at their nice clothes, their fancy jackets and see them ripe for the taking and she had very serious doubt that the librarian and the _drunk_ would be able to fight them off very well if the situation came down to it. This was really no place for the two of them, at all.

"Go home, Ms. Carnahan." Jamie murmured softly, leaning back into her chair once more and holding her hand out if front of her to stop the shorter woman's stuttered remarks in their tracks, not that _that_ really stopped her. "But I-"

" _Go_ **_home_**." She stated once again, this time her tone firm and leaving no room for arguments. And then she could only watch as Evelyn's pretty face soured, lips screwing up into a thin line as she stood up, glaring at her with her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words to tell her how much of a pompous _swine_ she was but unable to spit out the words as she instead, turned on her heel and stormed off.

The remaining Carnahan scowled darkly, standing to his full height which, she remarked with some soreness, was quite a bit taller than she was, and scoffed loudly, looking down his nose at her in every sense of the word. "Well I've never-"

Jaime slowly brought out her pistol from where it was strapped to her thigh, and while making direct eye contact, plopped it onto the table. Jonathan visibly gulped loudly. "-Met someone so versatile! Have a good day!"

She kept her gaze trained on the door as they walked out, Evelyn so wound up in her anger that she was shouldering past people with no regard, while Jonathan shouted out quick apologises following after her, before they both hurried out, the dark door swinging and showing a glimpse of the darkness from outside. Jaime kept her gaze there, hand still resting on her gun and waiting, and sure enough, a man tried to walk out of the door behind them quickly, eyes shifty and face filled with a certain gleeful thrill.

The key-word was trying as the tomb raider fired a shot right next to his head, missing purposely by a mere inch and leaving the bar in silence as they all swirled around in their seats to look at her with wide-eyed horror.

"That was a warning...next time I _**won't**_ miss. Sit down." 


End file.
